Les Dix Commandements footballistiques
by NyaPowa
Summary: Les Dix Commandements footballistiques, par Tsubasa Ozhora, revu et corrigé par Kojirô Hyûga. Tsubasa ne fait pas que des émules et Kojiro y va de son commentaire. 2chaps Copyright Yôichi Takahashi
1. News

Les Dix Commandements footballistiques, par Tsubasa Ozhora, revu et corrigé par Kojirô Hyûga

Les Dix Commandements footballistiques, par Tsubasa Ozhora, revu et corrigé par Kojirô Hyûga.

Kojirô Hyûga râlait. Ce qui n'était pas une chose inhabituelle chez lui. Il était impensable d'imaginer ce grand joueur de foot heureux, en train de siffloter ou de respirer la bonne humeur.

En ce moment, il râlait à l'encontre de la délégation japonaise de la FIFA. Il s'était fait avoir. Après des semaines d'excuses, de prétextes, à ignorer coups de téléphone, lettres écrites et supplications diverses, il avait cédé. Il allait venir dans leur satanée tour subir leur satané machin chose.

Il détestait Tokyo. Il devait supporter le trajet interminable jusqu'au centre ville, supporter les embouteillages, la cacophonie des klaxons, marteau-piqueurs et autre bruits citadins. Et puis, quand il descendait de voiture, il devait supporter les cris, les hurlements, piaillements, gloussements, glapissement, vagissement, meuglements, beuglements et autres bruits animaliers que son apparition suscitait. A vous faire regretter que l'espèce humaine ait évoluée de son statut de primate.

Kojirô Hyûga prit l'ascenseur et arriva enfin au très prestigieux trente-deuxième étage. Une jolie secrétaire aux jambes longues et sûrement douces l'invita à patienter. Il s'enfonça dans un fauteuil en cuir avec toute la résignation qu'un être aussi fougueux que lui pouvait trouver. Enfin, la même secrétaire l'introduit dans le très prestigieux bureau de l'angle Est du très prestigieux trente-deuxième étage. Ce qui sembla être des heures après, on lui ficha enfin la paix. Il était libre de regagner sa maison et de s'enterrer loin de ses congénères aux cerveaux atrophiés par la pollution.

On lui avait dit de donner les papiers qu'il avait signés à la jolie secrétaire. Mais la chaise derrière le bureau était vide. N'ayant ni l'envie ni la patience d'attendre, il posa les feuillets au milieu du bureau et utilisa le pot à crayons pour éviter qu'ils s'envolassent. En ce faisant, il dérangea une pile de documents qui glissa vers lui. Il haussa les épaules, s'en foutant carrément. Ce n'était pas sa faute si la jolie secrétaire ne savait pas ranger les papiers. Mais un nom attira son attention. Il se pencha, attira la feuille vers lui et le parcourut des yeux.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres charnues à souhait. Un sourire oscillant entre le taquin, l'ironie et la méchanceté. S'emparant d'un crayon, il griffonna sur le papier et reposa son œuvre avec ses autres documents. Puis, il s'en alla en sifflotant d'un air joyeux…

…

..

.

La jolie secrétaire, qui s'était absentée le temps de faire du café, le croisa et faillit laisser tomber le plateau qu'elle portait. Depuis quand Kojirô Hyûga sifflotait-il d'un air joyeux ? Elle eut la réponse en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Quelqu'un avait été assez bête pour utiliser son pot à crayons comme presse papier, au lieu d'utiliser la pince à documents qui trônait là devant son nez ? Le pot à crayons, comme son nom ne l'indiquait justement pas et comme tout le monde savait, servait à bloquer les documents dont il fallait s'occuper en priorité. Et voilà qui lui en manquait un. Un peu stressée, la jolie secrétaire parcourut son bureau et trouva le papier prodigue. Un goujat s'en était servi pour prendre des notes… Non attendez…

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'éclater de rire. Sa gaîté ne pouvait pas être stoppée. Elle continua de rire au point de son patron dut sortir du très prestigieux bureau de l'angle Est du très prestigieux trente-deuxième étage. Elle ne pouvait répondre à ses questions pressantes et ne put que lui tendre le papier dont il s'empara assez brusquement. C'était un article, prêt à être publié. Il ne manquait que l'aval de la FIFA. La plupart du temps, la jolie secrétaire faisait la relecture, ne soumettant les articles à l'appréciation de son patron qu'en cas de doute extrême.

Les dix commandements du parfait footballeur,

par Tsubasa Ohzora, capitaine de l'équipe de football junior japonaise, titulaire du numéro 23 au Barca de Barcelone, élu meilleur joueur lors de la coupe du monde cadette.

_Revu et corrigé par Kojirô Hyûga, Numéro 18 à la Juventus de Turin, élu célibataire le plus sexy par Vogue Magazine et Cosmopolitan (les lectrices ont bon goût, y'a pas à dire)._

Commandement 1 : Ton meilleur ami, le ballon sera.

_Commandement un : Des phrases débiles, tu ne diras pas._

_Un peu de sérieux, quand même… On a une image à respecter._

Commandement 2 : Ton second meilleur ami, le terrain sera.

_Le grognement viril, tu maîtriseras._

_Voir point précédent. A défaut de sérieux, avoir au moins un sens de la dignité. D'où le grognement viril. Ça évite de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi_

Commandement 3 : En tes coéquipiers, confiance tu auras.

_Une larve partout dans ton ombre, tu n'auras pas._

_Parce que sans ton microbe en totale adoration pour toi et qui ne vit que pour rattraper tes passes perdues, tu ne peux rien faire… Faut pas casser ton effet et ne pas savoir jouer sans ton meilleur copain (l'autre, pas le ballon. Non l'autre, pas le terrain. Ouais, le mec en short, celui-là d'ami…Lequel ? Choisis, tu en as dix à chaque fois…)_

Commandement 4 : Toujours le terrain, même mourant, tu regagneras

_Mort seulement le terrain, tu quitteras._

_Parce que tu n'es pas une tapette et la douleur, tu t'en fous. De toute façon, en face, ils jouent comme des filles, alors ta gueule et shoot !_

Commandement 5 : Une technique hors pair, tu auras.

_Un tir au nom crétin, tu n'auras pas. _

_Tu fonces, tu shootes. Les minauderies, ça tue ton effet, tu as toutes les chances que la fillette en face te pique le ballon pendant que tu prends la pause en t'égosillant « tir de la feuille morte voletante dans le ciel bleu d'Avril »… _

Commandement 6 : Ton adversaire, tu respecteras.

_Ouais, du déodorant, tu mettras._

_Parce que avoir à marquer un mec qui empeste le putois, ça craint_. _C'est limite une faute qui devrait être sanctionnée par un carton rouge._

Commandement 7 : Capable de l'impossible, tu seras.

_Si la première fois, ça ne passe pas, la seconde fois, plus fort, tu taperas._

_Ça a tendance à marcher._

Commandement 8 : Aux ordres de l'arbitre, tu obéiras.

_A ne pas taper trop fort, attention tu feras._

_Parce qu'en face, non seulement ils jouent comme des filles mais ils sont fragiles. Et ils ne sont plus sous garantie. Alors tu casses, tu paies…_

Commandement 9 : Le public, tu salueras.

_Crier comme une fillette, tu éviteras._

_Tu salues et tu te casses. En plus, comme ça, ils voudront encore plus ta photo et ça, c'est des royalties en plus pour ta pomme._

Commandement 10 : Le foot, ta passion sera.

_Un cerveau, tu t'achèteras. Te prendre pour Yoda, tu éviteras._

_On est payé pour taper dans un ballon, pas pour taper la bavette ou prendre la tête aux gens. Alors, sois con et tais-toi._

_Mince, ça rime ! Je suis trop fort, moi !_


	2. Parallèle

La suite des 10 commandements ballonistiques

Bon, je mettais dit que cela ne serait qu'un One-shot, mais je ne suis jamais à court d'inspiration pour tes délires délirants…

A cette occasion, j'ai travaillé avec ma complice, Mademoiselle Coq (dont je recommande les fics), pour cette suite et fin des dix commandements.

Pour comprendre l'astuce du texte, il serait bon de lire « **Coq Journaliste **» (en fait, c'est obligatoire – tout comme il est obligatoire de laisser un commentaire après votre lecture des chapitres). C'est court, léger et drôle, et d**isponible sur le site fanfic-fr(point)net**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Les Dix Commandements footballistiques - suite et conséquences.

Pourquoi je me retrouve à 8h30 à Paris, convoquée au siège de la rédaction? J'en ai marre ! J'ai du prendre l'avion de 6h à Blagnac, donc à l'aéroport depuis 5h45 _(je vous laisse apprécier l'heure du levé sachant que je suis à dix minutes de Blagnac !)_ c'est pas humain ça ! En chemin vers le bureau, je croise Nya qui, d'un regard désolé, me montre sa lettre de convocation. Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? En entrant nous constatons l'air agacé voir même énervé de la rédaction.

Coq : Cela sent le remontage de bretelles en bonne et due forme !

Nya : Ou plutôt en bon uniforme.

Coq : Ca ne me gêne pas, ça fait 14 ans que je suis scoute !

La rédaction : Hum, hum ! Bon, maintenant que j'ai votre attention. Nous avons un problème…

Coq & Nya : Houston…

La rédaction _(pas contente)_ : Non ! Et c'est de votre faute…

Nya _(tout bas à Coq, ennuyée)_ : Merde, de quelle bourde parle-t-elle ? C'est que je ne suis pas douée, moi !

Coq _(répondant à Nya sur le même ton)_: Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle et je m'en fout royalement, du tiers comme du quart. Et puis si je n'étais pas envoyée sur des reportages pourris, je ferais mieux mon boulot.

La rédaction : Un article qui devait être publié a été honteusement saccagé. _(Oh quel dommage ! Mais quel rapport avec nous ?)_

Nya : Comment on fait pour saccager un article ?

La rédaction : On fait comme vous, on ne réfléchit pas.

Nya : C'est votre faute, z'aviez qu'à pas m'engager d'abord.

Coq _(soupirant)_ : C'est quoi encore ce bins ?

La rédaction _(ignorant tout le monde)_ : Donc vous allez avoir à refaire entièrement cet article. _(Et merde pourquoi les conneries des autres retombent sur nous ? Pfffff !)_ Le premier jet est ici, il servira de modèle.

Coq_ (prenant la feuille) _: Putain merde ! Encore des footeux ! Non là ce n'est pas possible. Y a Vincent et Clément qui sont gravement blessés, je dois jouer les gardes malades à Toulouse ! _(Et franchement comme ils sont mieux fichu que les décérébrés du ballon rond…) (Je lis la feuille et secoue la tête de désespoir.)_ Franchement, c'est affligeant, je dirais même pathétique et pitoyable.

Nya _(sourire béat et niais aux lèvres)_: Il n'est pas doué ce Tsubasa, mais Kojirô n'est pas gentil.

Coq : Depuis quand tu appelles l'autre babouin Kojirô ?

Nya : En fait, il est plutôt gentil. Tant qu'il ne parle pas. Et je compte toujours sur Mesdemoiselles Pushy et Aredhel pour le faire taire. Elles ont une superbe technique ninja.

Coq : Ah oui?

Nya : Le kissu-no-jutsu (1)

Coq : Je vois bien le tableau. Mais cela ne répond pas à la question première : d'où tu fréquentes le grand-père de Cro-Magnon ?

Pushy & Aredhel: Cro-miiiiiignon !

Coq: J'entends des voix! Au secours! Je veux des vacances ! Je vais devenir Jeanne d'Arc. Quoi que, pour bouter la perfide Albion hors de France, je suis partante. Comme ça fait plus de 1000 ans qu'ils nous font chier !

La rédaction : … je ne vous gêne pas là ?

Coq & Nya : En fait, si….

La rédaction _(voyant rouge)_ : Vous allez me faire cet article là de suite où je vous… je vous colle au reportage sur le lancer d'escargots en Normandie. _(M'en fout j'en ai déjà au un sur les pipes de St Claude)_

Nya : Ah bon ? C'est plus la Bourgogne ?

La rédaction _(coupée dans son élan)_ : Hein ?

Nya : Ben oui, les escargots de Bourgogne. Vous z'êtes pas cultivationnés, vous… Calmez-vous, Mademoiselle Coq, prenez un peu de gâteau…

Coq : _(Mais où sont passées mes deux acolytes préférées, j'ai pas rêvé, je les ai entendu.)_ On dit « cultivé » ! Il a intérêt à être bon, ton gâteau mais en fait j'ai plutôt envie d'un chocolatine.

Nya : Un peu, c'est Ken qui l'a fait. C'est quoi une chocolatine ?

Coq : Ah bon ? Toi et Ken vous… ? Oh laisse tomber. Une chocolatine c'est… _(Les nordistes qui ne savent pas s'exprimer)_ un… comment vous dîtes… ah si… un pain au chocolat.

La rédaction : Je ne vous gêne pas là ?

Coq & Nya : Carrément. On se casse, on en a marre… on va travailler ailleurs, impossible de se concentrer ici.

Nous quittons la rédaction, direction un grand hôtel parisien, dont nous ne citerons pas le nom ici _(un peu d'intégrité journalistique, après tout, nous sommes des pro.) (Le premier qui rit aura affaire à une équipe de XV lancée à toute vitesse, mode placage avancé et attention j'ai des potes dans le métier !)_ Coq : Tu…loges ici ?

Nya : Non je squatte.

Nous montons directement au très prestigieux trente-deuxième étage, et nous entrons dans la très prestigieuse suite Est du très prestigieux trente-deuxième étage. Euh, non, en fait, nous sommes montées directement au très réputé premier étage, et nous entrons dans la très prestigieuse suite Est du très réputé premier étage. _(Nya a décidé de se lancer dans les parties de narration, jusque là c'était mon domaine réservé !)_ Entre temps, nous avions lu l'article qui nous était demandé _(Imposé, que dis-je condamné !)_ de réécrire… et les consignes :

« Suite à la réalisation qu'il ne fallait pas laisser les footballeurs parler plus d'une phrase à la fois, vous allez réécrire les « 10 commandements footballistiques. » mais cette fois, c'est un commandement par joueur de l'équipe, ça devrait limiter les dégâts. »

Nya : Ah ? Il va falloir aller leur parler ?

Coq : Mais bien sûr et le papier d'alu dans le cul de la marmotte ! On va leur téléphoner, ça ira plus vite et comme ça on ne va pas devoir se taper leur tronche de pékinois écrasé. Bon, y'a qui dans cette équipe de bras cassé ?

Titulaires lors du dernier match :

Gardien : Genzô Wakabayashi

Défenseur : Hirsoshi Jitô, Makoto Sôda, Shingo Takasugi, Hikaru Matsumaya, Ryô Ishizaki

Milieu de terrain : Tsubasa Ohzora, Tarô Misaki, Takeshi Sawada

Avant : Kojirô Hyûga, Jun Nitta.

Nya : Boooou Ken il n'y est pas.

Coq : Pff, quelle perte. Et puis l'autre Wakawaki, il n'est pas mieux. Même si je l'avais bien démonté en article. Scheinder m'avait gentiment remercié d'ailleurs.

Voix venant de la salle de bains : Tu m'appelles ?

Nya : Ken, tu ne veux pas être Genzô Wakabayashi pendant une interview de trois secondes ?

Voix de Ken : Ça dépend, je peux dire des conneries à sa place ?

Coq _(sourire sadique)_ : Si tu veux, de tout façon, on ne verra pas la différence, entre ses conneries et les tiennes, c'est toujours un lobotomisé qui répond…. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans ta chambre, Nya ?

Nya : Techniquement c'est sa chambre.

Coq : D'accord, reformulation : qu'est-ce que tu fous dans sa chambre ?

Nya : Je m'incruste, évidemment.

Coq : Evidemment. _(Gros soupir, comment peuvent-elles être accro de type pareil !)_ Et donc, vous deux ?

Nya : Oh, oui, nous sommes encore ensemble…

Coq : Qu-quoi ?

Nya : Je suis son porte-parole depuis cette affaire de cosmétique. Du coup, Ken va être le modèle de la prochaine campagne de pub de l'Oréal. Et on a un shooting demain, donc je m'incruste. Hein Ken ? _(C'est même pas pour se le faire, elle est bien naïve, lui aussi d'ailleurs !)_

Voix de Ken : Incruste-toi ! Y'a du gâteau sur la table du salon. Kojirô n'a pas dû tout bouffer.

Coq : Pourquoi, il est là, l'autre naze ?

Voix de Ken : Dans la suite en face, mais là il est occupé.

Coq : A bon ? Il sait faire autre chose que taper dans ses ballons.

Nya : Il est en train de mettre au point une nouvelle technique de foot. Mesdemoiselles Pushy et Aredhel sont d'ailleurs en train de l'assister.

Coq : Technique de foot… _(Ses excuses sont de plus en plus bidons !)_

Nya : J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une question de tigrou qui saute sur sa queue. Il a eut l'idée après que nous ayons vu le film de Winnie, hier soir. Il a semblé trouvé ça stimulant. Enfin, il a dit qu'il devait faire des exercices pour muscler sa queue de tigre et Mlles Pushy et Aredhel se sont portées volontaire pour l'aider.

Coq : Mouais… Au moins il se cultive un peu, il a regardé Winnie l'Ourson. _(Disney au pouvoir !)_

Nya : Il semble très concentré, je ne les ai pas vu depuis hier soir. Hein Ken ?

Ken : Rire étouffé en provenance de la salle de bain. _(Je ricane aussi)_

Nya : Mlle Coq ? Pourquoi vous rigolez ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Arrêtez ! Mais expliquez-vous ! Keeeeen, elle est méchante avec moi !

Ken _(entrebâillant la porte)_ : Viens ici, je vais t'expliquer !

Coq _(soupire)_ : Est-elle vraiment si bête et naïve ou le fait-elle exprès ? Avec tout ça je n'ai pas pu goûter à son gâteau. C'est vrai que c'est pas mal. _(La porte s'ouvre)_ C'est fini les explications ?

Nya _(sortant de la salle de bains, toute rouge)_ : Je crois que j'ai compris.

Coq : Hé, Wakawaka… euh… vous voulez bien vous rhabiller, là ? On n'est pas dans un défilé de lingerie pour homme. Gardez ça pour Lagarfeld demain !

Voix de Ken : C'est que je prenais ma douche moi ! Ne matez pas ! Quoi ?

Coq _(de l'autre côté de la porte)_ : Pas intéressée, je connais bien mieux ! Un commandement pour bien jouer au foot. Un truc que l'autre mangeur de saucisse obsédé balancerait.

Ken _(sortant de la salle de bain)_: Ta casquette, toujours visée au front, tu garderas. C'est à la fois une question de style et de stratégie. Ça cache le soleil…

Coq : Ben oui, c'est une casquette… Par définition, c'est fait pour.

Ken : Et puis ça cache tes yeux et l'adversaire ne sait pas où tu regardes.

Coq : C'est un peu con, non ? Et ça sert à rien…

Nya : Ken, c'est trop fort. Mais tu es obligé de parler comme Yoda ?

Ken : Ouais, c'est un défaut de fabrication, chez les gars de la Nankatsu.

Coq : Au moins, ils ont vu Star Wars, ils ne sont pas totalement irrécupérables.

Nya : Ken ! Fais la peluche !

Coq : Par…pardon ?

Nya : C'est ce que Mesdemoiselles Pushy et Ardhel demandent toujours de Kojirô. Alors je veux tester, moi aussi.

Ken _(s'asseyant derrière Nya et l'entourant de ses bras)_: On va dire que c'est ça. On va respecter le rating, c'est encore l'heure de grande audience. _(Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi cruche !)_

Coq : Ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme est en soif d'amour qu'il doit se jeter sur la première gourde venue !

Ken & Nya : Quoi ?

Coq : Rien ! Pffffffffff ! Allez, appelez le barbare et demandez-lui de nous donner deux commandements. Le sien et celui du Nitta-boy. _(Plus vite on aura fini et plus vite je serai rentrée à Toulouse, mon labrador me manque !)_

Ken _(au téléphone)_ : Hé, Kojirô, tu peux me donner deux commandements pour bien jouer au foot ?

Kojirô _(dans le combiné)_ : _(grand éclat de rire)_

Ken : Comment ça, tu l'as déjà fait ? Ah, je vois. _(Il raccroche) _Il a dit de pomper sur l'article d'avant.

Coq : Je vois… Au moins maintenant, on sait qui était coupable du dernier sabotage. _(Il va entendre parler du pays, avec ses conneries c'est moi qui me retrouve à faire le sale boulot.)_ On va prendre celui-ci et celui-là. Trois sur onze, on avance.

Nya : Et si on en mettait deux par poste ? Comme ça, Ken peut dire un truc sur le poste de gardien et on a plus que quatre commandements à trouver.

Coq : Pour une fois, tu ne dis pas que des débilités. Bon, le balai à chiotte, pondez-nous encore un truc. Et essayez de rehausser le niveau.

Ken _(se concentrant)_ : Euh… En souplesse, tu joueras.

Coq : Mais c'est quoi encore ? Vous appelez ça rehausser le niveau ? On n'a vraiment pas les mêmes valeurs. _(La rédaction se demande à quoi vous vous attendiez)__(Tiens, y avait longtemps)_ En plus, ça claque avec ce que l'autre banane a sorti.

Ken : On s'en fout. Il joue attaquant et moi gardien. Le goal se doit d'être souple. Pour pouvoir faire face aux différents types de tirs et d'attaque. Même Muller l'est.

Nya : C'est qui Muller ?

Ken : Un grand, l'air con !

Nya : Mais ça court les rues les grands cons !

Ken : Oui mais celui là c'est un gabarit exceptionnel, si la connerie se mesurait, il servirait de mètre étalon. _(Rhooooo, mais il s'est cultivé le petit bonhomme ! Voilà qu'il nous sort les répliques de Jean Gabin dans le Cave se rebiffe !)_

Nya : Tu déconnes

Coq : Quelle prise de conscience !

Ken : Non, c'est la vérité. Il est grand et il est con. Un jour, son entraîneur lui a dit de ramasser 1000 cailloux puis les lui a jeté dessus pour qu'il les rattrape. Et il l'a fait. Si ce n'est pas de la connerie, ça.

Coq : La logique des footeux, pfff ! Si vous le dites… Vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux.

Ken : Je n'ai pas envie. La prochaine fois, je pompe sur Kojirô. _(Là ça redevient tendancieux !)__(La rédaction commence à croire que son journaliste est une vraie perverse !)_

Nya : Ben non, ne le prend pas comme ça !

Ken : Ben si. Vous m'emmerdez à la fin avec vos questions à la con. Je suis payé pour rattraper les ballons, pas pour me prendre pour un encéphalopode.

Nya _(avec des étoiles dans les yeux)_ : C'est beau ce que tu dis…

Coq : C'est surtout très con, faudrait déjà qu'il en ait un, de cerveau ! Et puis ce n'est pas français, y en a marre des néologismes, la bravitude fait des émules ! Et arrêtez vos mamours, ça devient écoeurant. Nya, tu me déçois.

Nya : Mademoiselle Coq ?

Coq : Je pensais t'avoir appris à aimer les hommes grands, virils, bien bâtis et qui n'avaient peur de rien, surtout pas d'une masse de 120kg lancée à pleine vitesse et je te retrouve dans les bras _(littéralement, l'autre saucisse fait toujours la peluche version Teletubbies)_ d'un grand maigre aux cheveux longs.

Nya _(avec des larmes dans la voix)_ : _(pff, elle n'est pas gâtée anatomiquement aujourd'hui)_ Mais moi j'aime bien les grands maigres aux cheveux longs. En plus, il n'est pas maigre. Regardez ! _(Soulevant le tee-shirt de Ken__ (Ici je m'arrête et remarque la petite lueur dans les yeux de Nya… Après tout, elle n'est pas si niaise que ça… Elle joue bien son rôle et le pire, c'est que cela a l'air de marché, l'autre guimauve avale tout)_

Coq : Ouais, c'est pas mal. Mais je préfère un autre genre, style charmeur, un peu gamin, fair play esprit vif, explosif sur un terrain qui vous enrhume en deux temps trois mouvements. _(Putain mais quelle tête de caniche samedi à la télé Clément ! Il est grand temps qu'il aille chez le coiffeur !)_ Et je suis toujours déçue. _(Ben oui, tant qu'à être perverse, autant l'être avec un mec, un vrai…)_

Nya  _(un peu sèche)_ : Et si on finissait l'article ? Il reste les défenseurs et les milieux de terrains.

Coq : Milieux de terrains… milieux de terrains, ça me rappelle un truc ! JE SAIS ! _(La rédaction chante « Alléluia, Alléluia, Alléluia ».)__(La rédaction devrait fermer sa grande gueule !)_ L'autre désaxé de Misaki.

Ken : Tarô Misaki ? Encore un gars de la Nankatsu. Vous n'allez rien à en tirer.

Nya : Tu crois qu'il parle comme Yoda ?

Ken : J'en suis certain.

Coq (_au téléphone, celui de l'hôtel, comme ça, elle ne grille pas son forfait)_ : Allo ? Misaki ? Ta gueule et écoute ! Nya, sors ton fouet, ça va lui plaire !

Nya : Heu… je l'ai prêté à Mesdemoiselles Pushy et Aredhel. Elles ont adoré… bien que Kojirô eut un moment d'hésitation…

Ken : Prends le mien.

Coq _(bouchant le téléphone de la main)_ : C'est bon, les problèmes techniques ? _(Au téléphone)_ : Ouais, je suis toujours là, le pervers. Alors, tu me donnes deux commandements pour jouer au foot et je t'envoie un fouet en peu de coucougnettes de yack. Oui, c'est celui que tu entends en ce moment. Ouais, les frais de port sont remboursés.

Nya : Et un pack promotionnel de l'Oréal avec Ken dessus.

Coq : Et un pack promotionnel de l'Oréal avec Ken dessus…. Vraiment, tu es tout excité ? Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Ouais, je note… Hum Hum… Hum Hum… VA TE FAIRE SOIGNER ! _(Elle raccroche)_ Vous avez raison, il se prend pour Yoda.

Nya : Et pour les défenseurs ?

Coq : Hé, Chapichapo ? La défense, ça vous connaît, non ? Allez, contribuer à l'effort !

Ken _(en soupirant)_ : Je vais appeler le cardiaque et le Yéti… _(Il prend son téléphone.)_ Ouais, c'est moi. Moi aussi je t'emmerde…. Ouais, je passe le bébé, pourquoi il n'y aurait que moi à trinquer. Alors, le grand corps malade, un commandement pour jouer au foot… M'en fous que tu sois sur le point de te faire transplanter… Hum… Tu es sûr que tu veuilles dire ça… Bof, c'est ta vie, pas la mienne. Bon transplant. _(Il raccroche et compose un autre numéro.)_ Euh, Matsumaya… je dérange là ? Euh, dis-moi, ça c'est pas la voix de Yoshiko…. Ouais, je me tais, mais une seule condition : sors-moi un commandement pour bien jouer au foot…. T'es vraiment trop con… Je te laisse à ton… entraînement. _(Il raccroche)._ Voilà, j'ai fais ma B.A.

Coq : C'est définitif, vous êtes méchant et si on mettait les cons en orbites vous n'auriez pas fini de tourner.

Ken : Ouais et alors ? Etre toujours désigné second, ça vous mets les boules.

Nya : T'inquiète, c'est toi le meilleur. Moi j'aime bien les grands méchants. _(Ouais, définitivement, elle sait de quoi elle parle… sale petite qui joue les innocentes… Décidément, elle irait bien avec l'autre taré de Misaki)_ Et c'est toi qui sera partout sur les z'olies photos de l'Oréal. En grand affichage ? Na.

Coq : Roo, on s'en fout, de ses états d'âmes. C'est pour cela que je préfère cent fois le rugby au foot. _(Je tiens à ajouter que le Stade Toulousain vient de se qualifier pour la finale de la Coupe d'Europe aux termes d'un match héroïque. Seul club français tout sport confondu à avoir remporter plus d'une coupe d'Europe, bref la plus grand club de France !)__(La rédaction vous fait part sa contrariété face à cette longue digression.)__(Rien à battre parce que : ON EST EN FINALE, ON EST EN FINALE, ON EST, ON EST, ON EST EN FINALE !!) __(On est en finale ! Encore plus de beaux mecs sur qui baver à la TV !)_ _(Depuis quand on peut lire tes pensées ?) __(Je viens de trouver comment faire !) _Ok, on n'est pas dans la merde ! Bon, maintenant qu'on a tous nos commandements, voyons ce que cela donne.

Nya : Tout de suite Mademoiselle Coq !

Attaque 1 : Si la première fois, ça ne passe pas, la seconde fois, plus fort, tu taperas.

_Ça a tendance à marcher __(Bienvenue à la bourrin académie, un peu de classe bon Dieu !)_

Attaque 2 : Mort seulement le terrain, tu quitteras.

_Parce que tu n'es pas une tapette et la douleur, tu t'en fous. De toute façon, en face, ils jouent comme des filles, alors ta gueule et shoot ! __(Pffff ! Même pas vrai : tous des fillettes ! Elissalde lui il finit son match avec une entorse au genou pour amener Toulouse en finale !)_

Milieu de terrain 1 : A la couverture du livre, tu ne te fieras pas.

_Il faut savoir cacher son jeu __**(On sent l'expert, espèce de malade mental !)**__(La rédaction vous prie de ne pas saccager cet article, sinon on vous renvoie faire des interview face à face)_

Milieu de terrain 2 : Confiance en ton capitaine, tu auras

_La force d'une équipe se juge au courage du capitaine. Tsubiiii t'es le meilleur !! __**(Ici, les journalistes tiennent à préciser qu'elles n'ont fait que retranscrire le message exact de l'interviewé)**_

Défense 1 : Avec tout ton cœur, tu joueras.

_Parce que même quand il s'arrête, il bat encore. C'est le pouvoir de la passion. __(Quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore ?)__(La rédaction frise l'apoplexie)_

Défense 2 : Calme et obstiné, tu seras.

_Parce qu'on n'est pas tous des petits génies, alors il faut s'accrocher__. (Enfin une vérité dans ce lot de conneries en gros ! Quoique aucun n'est un petit génie !)_

Gardien 1 : Ta casquette, toujours visée au front, tu garderas.

_C'est à la fois une question de style et de stratégie. Ça cache le soleil et puis ça cache tes yeux et l'adversaire ne sait pas où tu regardes. __(Et pourquoi pas des lunettes de soleil tant qu'on y est !)_

Gardien 2 : En souplesse, tu joueras

_Pour pouvoir faire face aux différents types de tirs et d'attaque. __(No comment, il est trop bien, mon Ken !)__(Je veux rentrer chez moi !)_

_(1) : Kissu no jutsu : clin d'œil à Naruto, manga sur les ninja. Kiss no Jutsu, ou encore « technique infaillible du silence par occupation labiale » (et à qui dit-on merci pour les doublages de crotte ?)… En gros, « je te roule un patin pour que tu la fermes »… Technique testée et approuvée par votre dévouée Nya (qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour gagner sa vie… Ken, reviens par là, je ne suis pas sûre de maîtriser toutes les arcanes de la technique… Ken ? Keeeeeeen ?!)_

Genzô : Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Et mon interview exclusive !

Coq : Tu m'emmerdes ! On te l'a déjà dit, non ?

Nya : Et puis c'est une demande de ma part !

Genzô : J'avais cru comprendre que vous aviez remis le couvert ensemble. Mais je tiens à te rappeler, Coq, qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un dans le piège que tu as creusé la dernière fois !

Coq : Ah oui ! C'est vrai, je l'avais complètement oublié celui là !

Genzô : Et puis pourquoi Ken répond à ma place ? C'est dégueulasse !

Coq : PUSHY !! AREDHEL !!

Pushy & Aredhel : Oui ?

Coq : Vous me passez le lasso et le foulard, j'en ai un besoin urgent !

Ken : Merci Nya ! Grâce à toi, je ne prends pas trop.

Nya : _(sautant sur son dos)_ Mais je t'adooooooooooooooooooooooore !

Coq : Voilà, c'est… ils continuent leurs collés serrés en dehors des épisodes. Putain merde, Nya ! Je vais t'envoyer des photos, tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Pushy & Aredhel : On peut les avoir ??

Coq : Vous les avez déjà !

Pushy & Aredhel : C'est les joueurs de rugby ?

Coq : Ouiiiiiiii.

Pushy & Aredhel :_ (bave)_

Coq : Bon, on a perdu ces deux là, Genzô est bâillonné pour qu'on entende pas ses plaintes. Nya et Ken sont en séances papouilles, Kojirô dort encore. Il me reste qui ?

Tarô : Moi !

Coq : Génial _(gros soupir) _Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour sortir la bestiole du trou !

Tarô : Ok, mais avant tu me dis qui c'est !

Coq : Pourquoi ?

Tarô : Parce que je la voulais aujourd'hui cette interview, histoire que je puisse rire aux dépend des autres. Et puis je suis sûr que les lecteurs veulent aussi cette info !

Coq : D'accord mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. C'est celui que tout le monde attend impatiemment pour savoir à quelle sauce je vais le servir !

Tarô : Et son nom, c'est ?

Coq : J'adore les devinettes !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bon voilà, c'est officiellement fini pour les dix commandements, mais Coq a toujours une proie dans son piège. Donc rendez-vous sur sa fic pour la suite des événements.


End file.
